jigokurakufandomcom-20200223-history
Gabimaru
Gabimaru, known by his infamous moniker, Gabimaru the Thoughtless, is a shinobi assassin formerly from Ishigakure. Appearance Gabimaru is a young man with a below average height and a toned build, with muscles he developed during his training. He has white, untamed hair that sticks out in different directions and black eyes. He wears a standard ninja outfit which consists of a black shirt with a white obijime tied at his waist an a pair of black pants. Personality Relationships Gabimaru's Wife After being recognized by the Stone Village's Chief, Gabimaru was given the privilege of marrying the chief's daughter. When Gabimaru told of his time with her to Sagiri, he stated that he could hardly stand her kind and innocent behavior and wanted to leave her. In truth, Gabimaru actually cared for her and desired to live a peaceful life with her. The Stone Village's Chief however despised this idea and had Gabimaru captured. After being given a second chance at redemption by taking on a mission given by the Shogunate, Gabimaru accepted in hoping that he could he see his wife again. History As soon as he was born, Gabimaru's parents planned to leave the Stone Village and live a normal life outside of the village's principles. However, their plan was discovered by the chief and they were executed for it. From then on he was raised by the chief himself and, like every shinobi in the village, started his training at a young age and was one of the few who survived until the end. At some point he had become a shinobi of high standard within the village and was given the privilege of marrying the chief's daughter. Plot Island Arc While surviving every execution method he was sentenced to, Gabimaru talks to Sagiri about his past. Later, he is once again met by Sagiri who reveals herself as a executioner. As Sagiri prepares to decapitate Gabimaru, he dodges in confusion. Sagiri explains that it was his desire to see his wife again. Sagiri then offers him a chance to be pardon of his crimes if he were to complete a given by the shogun. Gabimaru accepts and leaves off with Sagiri. Abilities and Powers Gabimaru is a very powerful individual whose abilities far exceeding that of a normal shinobi. He started his training during his childhood and was strong enough to survive and become revered ninja not only in his own village, but other ninja communities as well. He has enough strength to fight from equal to equal with a Tensei an immortal and very powerful being. Hand to Hand Combat Hand to Hand Combat is one of his core elements as a fighter. As he is a very skilled shinobi, he is able to master the arts of fighting and outmaneuver his opponents. Ninjutsu : Gabimaru sets himself on fire by secreting oil from his body and raises his body temperature. Quotes * "I've got no attachment to living. Up 'till this point I've killed a truly disastrous number of people. I have no intention of outliving them for very long." * "Shinobi ain't got any ambition or creeds. All we do is kill whoever we're told to." * "If you come trying to kill me, I will kill you" Category:Characters Category:Male